


black tie

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Adjusting Clothes, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: quick prompt. floyd helps thomas with his tie





	black tie

Thomas cursed under his breath as he slowly worked on his tie, grumbling as he successfully looped it correctly after the fifth try. He began to tighten it, jumping for a moment as he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“Need some help there, Tom-cat? Scandal needs us packed up and ready to party in two minutes.”

“Getting there, Lawton,” he growled, “Don’t rush me.”

Floyd rolled his eyes before walking forward.

“At the rate you’re going, we’ll miss the whole damn thing. Lemme-”

Thomas grabbed the marksman’s hand before it could reach the half-tied tie, their eyes meeting one another. In one man’s, a challenge. In the other’s, feigned indifference.

“You gonna lead me into a waltz or let me tie your tie?” Lawton chuckled.

Blake finally released his hands, standing a little straighter as the other man finished adjusting his tie for him.

Floyd nodded to himself as he ran his hands around to smooth the collar as well, giving Blake a gentle _pat-pat_ on his shoulder when he’d finished.

“There. Not so painful, now, was it?”

Thomas only gave a disgruntled hum that Floyd almost could’ve sworn sounded like a purr.


End file.
